Pot (also known as We're both idiots!)
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Jagan SLASH requested by HaLoReAcHgIrl. Warnings: besides the obvious SLASH? well - drug and alcohol use. Hope you like it anyway. Let me know what you think. Love, Emy


**Author's notes: So HaLoReAcHgIrl asked me to write her a Jagan. It came perfectly since I was kind of missing writing slash. Hopefully I did this right chihihi.  
**

**Just drop me a line and tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**Emy**

* * *

"What will it take to make you stop doing that?" Logan asked taking the joint out of James' hand.

James shrugged. "You to have sex with me." He replied nonchalantly taking back his joint from Logan's hand, as he was stunned into place, and taking a long drag out of it. The image jolted Logan back to reality.

"What?" A small sound escaped Logan lips as he refused to believe this was really happening - dreams do not come true because your crush is doing pot! They just don't!

"Fuck me into the nearest flat surface and I'll throw this away." James replied with new pot-induced courage.

"Ok." Loan replied quietly. Who was he to turn down a perfectly good opportunity to have his sweetest dream come true? He stood up from his arm chair and took James' free hand dragging him to the bedroom. "Throw it away." Logan instructed before peeling off his shirt.

James smirked and left for the bathroom where Logan watched him flush the joint down the toilet. When he turned to face Logan his eyes were clouded with lust and his pants seemed painfully tight on him. Logan gulped and allowed for dreams to mix with reality, if just for one night.

* * *

Weeks passed since Logan last saw James smoking that shit, but tonight he was at it again. Logan's heart constricted as he closed the door to 2J and stepped to his best friend.

"Pot? Again? Really?" He quirked an eyebrow while glaring down at James who remained unfazed, leaning back against the orange couch, one arm on the backrest, as if inviting Logan to cuddle by his side. Logan swallowed the hard lump in his throat. Ever since the night he'd slept with James he'd wanted nothing more than to do it again - have James twist with pleasure under him, hear him moan, hear him beg, see him come - Logan wanted nothing more, but, when, the next morning, James had acted like nothing had happened, Logan had had no other choice than to let it go. He had been nothing more than a one-night-stand-while-high for James and he'd learned to cope with it, even though that night had meant the world to him. That was why, now, Logan dreamed himself into James' embrace again.

"What is it to you?" James asked as if offended by Logan's glare.

"You're my best friend, James and..." Logan tried to say but James scoffed and muttered "best friend" under his breath as he looked away from Logan and took another long drag out of is joint. "What?" Logan almost yelled.

"Nothing." James yelled in Logan's face, suddenly standing up, towering over him. "Absolutely nothing." He hissed and left a very dazed Logan to watch him walk away to his bedroom.

* * *

The next time Logan saw James smoke was at a party. He'd had a couple of drinks himself so he felt courageous. James was sitting on a white leather couch with Guitar Dude and curly haired Jennifer doing a bong. Guitar Dude put his arm over James' shoulders and Logan's insides churned. He moved from his spot bumping into people, not ever bothering to acknowledge them as he made a beeline for James.

"Man... I'm thirsty..." Guitar Dude said right as Logan got into earshot.

Jennifer giggled like a stupid person. "Then let's get something to drink." She told him. "Don't smoke it all." She said to James as she wobbled her way up onto her own two feet.

James and Guitar Dude laughed for some reason that escaped Logan. He stood back and watched as the two left James alone. He looked sad as he took a drag from the retched thing. So Logan - and his new liquid version of courage - went to console James.

Logan didn't bother with greetings, he just ripped the contraption out of James' hand and sat himself down on James' lap, saddling him.

"Logan... what...?" James asked but cut himself short when Logan grind down on him. Once. Twice. Three times. James was already hard. Logan smiled leaning down an inch away from James' face.

"What will it take for you to stop doing that?" He asked, his heart pounding like a hammer. James' pupils dilated instantly and he bucked up into Logan's ass. "Take me home." Logan demanded before James could say a single word. James nodded so Logan reluctantly got off his lap. The exact following second James was standing up, not even wobbling, his hand extended for Logan to take. And Logan did, feeling very much like a girl as he did, but not bothering to even care.

James pulled them both out of the crowded apartment and almost dragged Logan behind him to 2J, two floors below the party. The very second their bedroom door was closed, James' lips were on him and Logan felt he was home.

* * *

The following day things were back to normal. Best friends. Logan sighed but accepted it. That very day he told Camille the truth. He lost a tooth and got a black eye but, at least he was being honest. And Camille did take him to the dentist when she had calmed down, so, Logan thought, all-in-all he'd got through it easy.

* * *

Not even a month later Logan came back from a day at the museum to find James on the window sill in their bedroom making a new joint. His heart constricted and his words left him. When he saw James reach for the lighter, however, Logan reacted.

"James, please, don't..."

James jumped slightly on the spot, clearly startled by Logan's presence. Logan took advantage of the momentary confusion and stepped into James' personal space, literally ripping the still unlit joint out of his hands and breaking it into small pieces.

"HEY!" James yelled seeing the bits and pieces fall to the floor.

"I can't stand seeing you do this to yourself..." Logan gently cupped James' face.

James scoffed and pulled away. Logan's heart broke a little. "Yeah, cause you're my best friend..." James said sarcastically, looking out the window.

"Yes. And I love you. And I can't stand to see you hurt yourself like that."

James simply huffed and tried to get off the sill. Logan stood in his way like a rock.

"You said once that..." Logan swallowed. "... that... that you'd stop this if... if..." Logan's heart was racing so hard he could barely hear his own words. "... if I fucked you into the nearest flat surface..." His face was burning so Logan knew for sure he was blushing like a mad man. "Does... does that still apply?" He asked in a small voice, bravely looking into James' hazel eyes, feeling himself get lost in their depths.

"I'm not high..." Logan's heart broke a little. "And you're not drunk..."

"I wasn't drunk the first time either." It was the first time they'd admitted to being together. Logan's heart soared with renewed hope.

"But I'm not high..." And Logan's hopes crumbled just like that.

"Do you have to be?" He asked in the smallest of voices, not even sure if he wanted James to answer it, or even hear his question.

James stared at Logan for what seemed like an eternity. Looking. Looking for something in his eyes. So Logan opened his heart and his soul and allowed his every emotion to pass through his face. When James finally saw what he was looking for his lips parted ever so slightly, enough for one single breath to pass, one single sound, one single word.

"No." James said before crushing his lips onto Logan's.

Logan gasped and braced himself onto James' shoulders as he kissed back. It felt like the very first time, even though there was familiarity in it. It felt like the very first time, because it was. It was the very first time he got to taste James without the aroma of pot in his mouth. It was the first time he got to kiss sober James. A little moan escaped him as James' tongue met his and massaged it slowly, teasingly. Logan's hands found their way to James' hair just as James wrapped both of his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, impossibly closer as they kissed slowly, languidly, without rush, without worry.

When his lungs started screaming for air Logan had to pull away - just a little - just a fraction of an inch. He still held James to him though.

"Please. Please don't let this be a dream." James whispered against his lips before kissing him again. Just as sweetly. Just as slowly. Logan's heart healed and took flight when his brain finally managed to process James' words though the cloud of lust coursing through his system. When it finally clicked Logan pulled away. He waited for James to open his eyes and look at him.

When he did Logan was blown away. He saw love and fear shine through them. So much fear it almost crippled him.

"I love you." Logan finally told James, his heart filled with peace, his mind clear. James gasped, his eyes widening. Logan recognized James' insecurity. "You're my best friend..." Logan said and saw James' world crumble on the inside. When James tried to turn away Logan cupped his cheek and made him lock eyes again. "You're the one I dream of when my bed is cold and lonely. You're the first thought in my mind when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep a night..." Logan couldn't carry on as James' mouth was on his - hot and needy and demanding and, oh, so perfect! So Logan crumbled and gave himself completely in just one kiss.

"If this is a dream..." James panted when air was needed again. "... it's the best I've ever had and I pray that I end up comatose and never wake up from it." James said, his eyes closed, his forehead resting on Logan's. "I never wanna wake up." He whispered, arms tightening around Logan's waist.

"James. Look at me." Logan asked sweetly. James opened his eyes and a single tear fell down is cheek. "I love you."

James gasped, another tear falling. "I... I... I love you, too." James finally let out, crushing Logan against his chest. Logan ended up with his ear right above James' heart so he heard the thundering there and knew those words were nothing but the truth.

"Show me." Logan finally whispered.

James pushed him slightly away and Logan already felt empty, lost, without his embrace. But when James picked him up in his strong arms like he would have weighed nothing at all, the feelings of loss were quickly replaced with joy, a slight giggle leaving Logan's lips. James beamed down at him and everything was right with the world.

James placed Logan on his bed, in the middle of the mattress and covered his body with his own. Logan welcomed the weight, legs wrapping around James' lower back, hands in his hair, pulling ever so lightly. James let out a soft moan, his eyes rolling back in his head when Logan pulled at the soft strands on the back of his neck. Logan beamed.

"Logan..." James huffed out before opening his eyes to meet Logan's gaze. The connection they made was so intense that Logan lost track of where his feelings ended and James' started. It was overwhelming, to say the least, but Logan wouldn't have had it any other way.

James moved is hips on top of Logan's and a couple of matching moans left their chests. Suddenly the clothing was in the way and Logan began to claw at James' shirt. James quickly got the hint and supported his weight on his arms allowing Logan to pull the garment over his head. But then the whole thing ended up in between them and Logan almost cursed. James stood up on his knees and threw the annoying fabric away. Logan took the few seconds he had and threw his own shirt off of his body to some random corner of their room. James smirked as he leaned back down, his lips finding their way to Logan's ear and jaw and neck, stopping there just a second to leave a small mark and make Logan mewl with pleasure.

Logan bucked up instinctively and clawed at the naked skin on James' back, reveling in the softness of it. He felt useless under James' loving ministrations, but, feeling greedy, he took everything that was offered to him. When James began to softly suckle on his right nipple, Logan's eyes rolled back in his head and his fingers gently tucked at James' hair as his hips moved under him at their own accord.

"God, Logan, you're driving me insane." James told him, relinquishing his nipple in favor of his lips. Logan bucked up harder, kissing back with fervor, moaning like a slut into James' hot, sweet mouth when James cupped him through his jeans.

Then James' hand was inside his jeans, inside his underwear, gripping him tightly, pumping him, thumbing at his head and Logan couldn't make heads or tales of when or how that had happened. All he wanted to do was reciprocate so he fumbled with James' belt and buttons as he fought to maintain his sanity. When his hand finally gripped James' raging hard on, Logan let out a sigh bucking up into James' fist. He used James' rhythm on him as a guide and mirrored every single one of James' actions - thumbing at the slit, twisting his wrist, tightening his grip at the very bottom and pumping hard and fast and oh so dry it hurt, oh how it hurt! - without even trying.

He didn't last long through the pain combined with lust and pleasure, spilling himself all over James' fist just seconds before James spilled himself all over his hand. They milked one another's orgasm until they were both a shaking mess of tangled limbs. It had been nowhere near amazing but it had taken off a bit of edge from their desire and lust of one another.

"God!" James muzzled his nose. "I still want you." He whispered so Logan smiled widely and began moving his fist a little, lubed up by James' own come. "Mmmm..." James mewled and mirrored his actions. His time James followed his lead with slow and long stokes that got them both hard again in no time at all.

"We need these off..." Logan whispered in James' ear. That was all the incentive it took for James to jump out of bed and peel the rest of his clothing off of himself and off Logan before crawling up on be and resting against the pillows, legs wide open in a clear invitation for Logan to take him.

Logan gulped greedily watching the beauty in front of him - from head to toe, then back up again - Logan could not believe it was his for the taking.

"I love you." He said again, settling himself in between James' wide open legs and kissing him deeply as a distraction from the pain of being stretched. But instead of a pained little sound, James full on moaned in Logan's mouth at the feeling of being breached.

"Oh, fuck, Logan, mmmm..." Logan carefully watched James' face. This wasn't like the previous times when James had been high out of his mind, his body pliant and relaxed. This was different. This was real. This was possibly painful for him and Logan was determined to take it slow, make it as pain free as possible. "God! Yes!" James keened when Logan finally decided to add a second finger and scissor them slightly. He was mesmerized by the image of his fingers disappearing into James' tight heat over and over again, but nothing could have prepared him for how amazing it would be when James actually began fucking himself on them. Logan bit his lower lip to keep himself from coming just from that.

"Logan..." James whined. "Please..." And Logan added a third cum slicked finger into James. "Oh, fuck, yes, so fucking good, mmmm..." James arched his back off the bed and kept moving faster and faster. When Logan's scissoring fingers found his prostate James almost broke his back bending backwards. So Logan hit that spot again, causing James to spasm under him, on the brink of another orgasm. Logan licked his lips and moved a bit lower on James' body, his fingers never stopping.

"Fuck, Logan, please... I need..." But James didn't finish as Logan took the head of his cock in his mouth and gave it a gentle suck as his fingers brushed against James' prostate deliberately hard. "Oh, fuck!" James screamed, unable to control himself as he spilled himself again, this time in Logan's mouth.

Logan caught everything James had to give without wasting a single drop, and kept rubbing that special little spot inside of him until he felt James' convulsions die down. As James opened his eyes again, Logan took his fingers out. James whined biting down on his own lip.

Logan sat back on his knees and caught James' gaze with his own. A slight shiver of pleasure ran down his spine at the thought of what he was about to do. With James' eyes on him, Logan bent his head forward slightly and let James' own cum to drip out and cover his aching hard on. James made a sound - something in between a moan and a growl and Logan knew he was watching closely.

Logan lined his cum covered cock at James' entrance and pushed in ever so slightly, breaching him just a little. He kept a tight grip on the base of his own cock wanting to keep his orgasm abay for a while still. When half his head was in, Logan lifted his eyes to meet James'.

James was looking at him like he was a piece of meat, biting down on that perfect pink lip, face and neck flushed, hair in every direction, a hand twisting his own nipple, the other holding his softened cock and balls back to give Logan better access. It was the best image Logan had ever seen, one he'd commit to the memory of his very soul, and it made him lose the very last ounce of self control he still had.

Logan slammed the rest of the way deep inside of James. James cried out and Logan froze - balls deep into the love of his life.

"Fuck, Logan, you're huge... mmm... daddy." James purred, pulling Logan on top of him to lick at his ear.

Hearing James call him "daddy" broke Logan out of the fear of hurting James. He began moving slowly inside of his lover, searching for his prostate again. James mewled quietly, meeting Logan's thrusts halfway.

"Jamie... I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Logan." James said making Logan look him in the eyes. "Promise me this is real. Promise me this time it's real." A tear ran down James' cheek. Logan was stunned. "Promise me we won't go back to just friends again. I couldn't take it... not again... not this time..." Another hot tear fell and Logan still couldn't find his words. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid to waste so much time when all he should have done was confront James and tell him his heart.

When another tear fell and James closed his eyes to hide away Logan realized what he'd done by being quiet.

"James... baby... look at me." Logan asked gently, stilling his movements completely. James did what he had been asked. His eyes were drowning in tears. Logan's heart broke. "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. More than just a friend. More than just my best friend." Logan kissed the corner of James' eyes. "More than my own life." He whispered against the damp skin. "This. This means the world to me. There's nothing more real. Nothing I want more. No one I want more than you. Only you. Always you." Logan murmured as James clung to his back and let his tears fall and shake him.

Logan did nothing more, said nothing more, just held James tightly, still buried inside of him, he held James, showed him his love as best he could.

"When you acted like nothing had happened between us I... I just lost it." James confessed when his tears finally calmed down. "I felt it had meant nothing to you - just a hook-up to stop me from smoking... you were just being a good friend and... I lost it..." Logan's eyes widened realizing James had felt the same as he had. "Then it happened again and you had been the one to come to me and I hoped... but I was wrong and... I can't take it again, Logan, I can't just... please don't act like this never happened tomorrow... please!"

Logan let out a small laugh causing James' tears to stop in indignation but then Logan kissed him soundly on the mouth, without reservations.

"We're both idiots." Logan said with a smile. "I had thought you didn't want me... that I was just a pass-time when you were high..." He explained. "I loved you so much I was willing to be that, if that was what you needed of me, even if it killed me little by little on the inside." James looked up at him with amazement. "I love you, James. This is real. You're my boyfriend now." Logan beamed. "Mine. All mine." He added while thrusting a little into James.

"Yours..." James whispered and brought Logan's face down for a sweet kiss before moving his hips not so subtly. "Show me." He echoed Logan's words from earlier.

And Logan did. With a smile. He began moving slowly then faster and faster and faster while James demanded more and more and more until he came hard and without warning inside of James. He spilled himself dry as James clung to his frame like a monkey and pulled him closer, always closer.

"Now I'm yours." James purred in his ear and Logan's entire body twitched at the shiver or pleasure that ran down his spine before sleep claimed them both.

* * *

"MY EYES MY EYES MY POOR INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES!" Carlos yelled at the top of his lungs from the bedroom doorway.

Logan groaned but didn't move a muscle as James only pulled him closer into his own body with all four limbs.

"What are you yell... OH MY GOD!" Kendall yelled as well and Logan knew they were both standing in the doorway staring at their very naked and still very connected best friends.

"JAMES IS A BOTTOM!" Carlos laughed his heart out while the door finally got closed.

Logan knew he was tomato red when he lifted his face to look at James. James was positively beaming.

"They know..." James stated. Logan wasn't entirely sure if James meant about the two of them or about him bottoming or both, but, either way, it brought a smile on Logan's face.

"Yeah, but they don't know everything..." Logan winked.

"What else is there to know?"

"That I want you to make me yours too." Logan hid his face in James' neck but still felt him smile as he caressed his hair.

"It hurts."

"Worth it."

"OK. Next time." James kissed Logan's hair.

Logan fell asleep again with a huge smile on his face and a small "I love you" on his lips.


End file.
